Darkness Swirling
by KamalaKali
Summary: She was slowly taking over the universe, engulfing them with her sensual movements and powerful mind. She was pure evil, to be feared and respected by all. Now, with only one empire left standing can anyone bring this proud temptress to her knees?BV
1. Meet the Mistress

Yes, yes everyone. I started a new fic. I know it's very bad of me, since my others need so desperately to be updated…but I couldn't help it!! ::pouts:: Please forgive me if you were looking forward to my updating. I actually plan on doing so in the next few months. I've just been out of commission. Needed a break. Okay? As a matter of fact Secret Society of Trunks Briefs will be the first to be updated. 

Now, on to my brand new fic. I sincerely hope that whoever has the pleasure of reading this enjoys it and finds that it is of better quality of my other fics (much more so, in my opinion). Please review when you have finished reading it, and I do welcome constructive criticism. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

Darkness Swirling

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~

****

Outer Space; 6 Hundred Hours;

On board the Spacecraft _Gladys_

Small eyes darted around in fear. The emotion surrounded him, swirled around in the dank room, choking the inhabitant. The clawed hands of the soon to be victim desperately grasped the bars which held it captive, as if to pry its way out. Then it screamed as painful bolts of energy forced it way into it's body, a shrill high-pitched scream, which caused a laugh to escape the mouth of the creatures avid watcher. 

She laughed, not a laugh of humorous enjoyment, but that of mockery, slowly killing the others pride. Yes, she knew all about pride, the emotion the clogged a mans heart and eventually lead to its downfall. Ruby lips curled at the thought and cerulean eyes twinkled in amusement.

She sat upon a thrown of crystal and priceless metal, her seductive body wrapped in a flowing dress of black, molding her body like dark water would swirl around the carcass of a drowned victim. Upon her head was a mane of flowing hair in the color of purest azure. An innocent color, that of angels and clouds, deceiving the very nature of the woman. 

So she laughed, without pity, as her well manicured hand swirled a wine glass in it, sipping every so often. Just another way to humiliate her victim. Finally she spoke, in a soft voice of lace and mockery.

"It's no use, you pathetic creature, no one has ever escaped me and you won't either. Go ahead and try, I'll gladly sit and watch you kill yourself."

Slowly the creature raised it's head, hate shimmering from the glassy depths of its eyes. "Bitch." That was it's only word, spoken in a voice almost as high as the scream it gave off earlier. 

The woman slowly rose from her spot above him, to bring herself closer to the hideous face inside the cage. "That I am. Never denied it, have it?"

It said nothing in return, glaring at a spot behind her, trying to hide it's shame. "Tsk, tsk." she clucked out, beginning to pace in front of her captive. "Look at yourself, the great Lord, reduced to nothing by a pathetic human woman. What will your father say? Hmmm, Lord Frezia?" She ended her speech by swirling the red liquid once again, in intimidation of him. 

He glared at it, wanting nothing more than to snatch the glass from her hand and throw it in her face. Catching the glare she laughed again. "It's very annoying, don't you think? I don't believe you have ever had very good taste though. Why everyone knows that you drink Co Lascar," she took another dainty sip from her glass, " While I prefer the taste of blood. Has a richer quality, no?"

He slammed his small body into the bars again, losing all the calm and finesse he once possessed while dealing with enemies. She had the upper hand, and he knew it. "Who are you?" The once prideful Lord finally managed to choke, after the throbbing pain once again subsided. 

She raised a dainty eyebrow in his direction. "It does not matter who I am, what I am, where I came from, or what my purpose is. You will have bigger things to worry about in awhile. However," she thought for awhile, " you may call me mistress. No more no less. Do we get that Frezia?"

She could almost see the rage boiling beneath his skin, energy crackled in the room. "I will call you no such thing, you conniving little bitch." He hissed out, tail moving to and fro behind him. 

The blue haired woman stopped her pacing to look dangerously at him. " I do not appreciate these tantrums you enjoy having. I was being very nice to you, the least you could do was agree to my simple demand. I guess your puny pathetic brain can't grasp that fact. Maybe you need some help. " 

With those word she turned her back to him, locating the blond haired android in the corner of the room. "18, do teach captive 78945 a lesson will you? Throw the switch."

"Yes mistress." The android replied, bowing and then scurrying off to do her bidding. Not a minute later, Lord Frezia screamed in agony as his body was racked with a sharp torturing pain that shoot from the small collar placed around his waist, engulfing his spinal cord. Whimpering, he curled his body into a little ball on the floor of the cage.

Walking back to her seat, the woman waited until the great Lord Frezia was done with his sniveling. When he finally lifted his head from his chest, piercing her with his small dilated pupils, shimmering with hate, she smiled in an almost giddy fashion. "Fun, wasn't it? Here we treat our prisoners very well. You'll grow to love it."

"Why don't you just kill me already? You've already had your fun." He rasped out, breathing in short gasp. 

However, she didn't answer him. Continuing to swirl her glass as if she had never heard him. Then he glared, catching on to her game. Finally, after minutes of silence he hissed it out, "…mistress."

At those words she smiled, turning her dainty face towards him. " I have much bigger plans for you 78945. Much bigger plans." At his blank look she sighed, finishing up the last of her drink. "18." She called out, and once again the android stepped out into her presence. " Take it away. I'm tired of looking at the ugly creature."

Then she stood up, descending her thrown and began walking out of the room. "Oh, and 18?" She called over her shoulder. " Take good care of him. We wouldn't want our guest to be offended." And, on those parting words, she glided out of the main room on her way to the control room. Along her way she stopped to stare out the large window, placed in the ships main hallway at her request, at the black expanse of space, the bright of her eyes reflecting the sparkling stars. In an almost wistful voice she spoke, "19 down, one to go. " 

****

Scarlet Solar System; 18 Hundred hours;

Planet Vegeta

On a planet where the skies and grounds were red, and dust and bones littered its floors a lone figure stood amidst a vacant field. Many had been to this field before, to train, which was exactly what he planed to do when heading out that morning. However, now he stood, face towards the sky, astonishment and confusion written upon his perfectly chiseled face, which would have covered these reactions up had he not been alone.

Now faced towards the sky he could only stare, sensing powers heading towards the planet. Not one but many, millions, billions of separate powers from all angles, all sides, all directions. The powers seemed to fight each other in a desperate race towards landing. It happened too fast for any of them to imagine, one minute the sky was bright, unclogged by clouds and the next it seemed to be raining millions of little asteroids. No, not asteroids, he thought, but ships, millions of little pods and ships. 

He was racked out of his thoughts as one began to head straight towards him. Reacting quickly he speed off, darting from side to side to avoid being hit by it. Infuriated and confused he headed off towards the castle in the mist of the only city on the planet, the only habitable place. What the hell was going on?

The city he noticed was in shambles, saiyans scrambling from place to place, all watching with wide eyes the miraculous event from their perch in the sky. Noticing his flight the all moved aside as he raced to the palace. From the corner of his onyx eyes he caught the faces of many of the Elite doing the same. Speeding up he landed first, skidding on the front lawn, then zipping off into the depths of the mansion like castle. 

From sheer memory he made it to the conference room where he knew all were to be stationed in times like this, including his father and mother, before the others even landed. This place, too, was in shambles. Royalty and Elites scampering around the gold plated floors, pacing in agitation. Many mumbled, some shouted, some soothed. But all wanted to know the same thing. What _were_ they? 

"Their ships," he shouted. "Billions of ships. Full of inhabitants." 

Everyone in the room turned to stare at him, many dropping to their feet in respect first. Finally, his father spoke. "Ships you say? Are you sure? They could just be asteroids, like many of the people are saying."

He sneered at the idiots surrounding him. "I know a fucking ship when I see one. There just cloaked, which is most likely the reason why we didn't notice there arrival days before."

"Do you think there dangerous? A threat?" His mother spoke beside his father, plum black eyes full of questions.

"I don't think so, they seem to be all from different sections of the universe, judging on the ship structures. Desperate, that's what I would say, they all seemed to be extremely desperate to get here." He took a seat beside his weary father as he spoke.

"What the hell is going on?" The proud King of the saiyans mumbled beside him, "What the hell is going on?"

Everyone could only nod their head in agreement, the same thought running through their minds. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

So, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Before I update I am looking for a Beta Reader. I would need someone that has written before so I can see their work and someone that would be willing to help me, not only with the grammar, but with the plot as well, because I have a feeling that this fic is going to take some time. Please remember, when you review, that I am open to all suggestions. As a matter of fact, I relish them. I like to know what the reader thinks should happen or if they are displeased with a scene. Until the next time, remember… :: reaches in random quote bag::…Here we go…remember:

"Grab the world by the lapels. Life's a bitch. You've got to go out and kick ass."-Maya Angelou


	2. The Conference

Update, Update, Update! I'm always so happy when I update! Now I don't like to keep you from reading…so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Happy? :: grumbles :: Could have at least given me Vegeta for a day…selfish people…

****

Important!!!!

I forgot to add to the last chapter that the date was May 15

================================================================

May 17  
Scarlet Solar System; 9 Hundred Hours  
Planet Vegeta   
  
  
  
The King winced as he stepped out from the mist of the dreary castle, lines of old age and worry crinkling his face. The city was in shambles, buildings burning in the distance, black holes where quarters should have been, and the sky erupted with lightning energy. It was almost as if the age-old planet sensed the havoc streaming through the souls of the people. Subconsciously the King sighed as he began to calculate how much the damage would cost. However much he tried to think though, he could not ignore the throb of people cankering loudly below him. Wearily, he raised his jewel encrusted hand, silencing the people. The people, he dully noted, that did not have permission to be on his planet.   
  
Silence filled the atmosphere and the King almost breathed in relief as the major migraine he had been harboring for over two days finally subsided to a low throb. Beside him his beautiful trophy-wife cautiously stepped forward onto the balcony, now that she was assured that her sensitive ears could bear it. Behind her Nappa, the royal advisor, Bardock, the royal scientist, and Kakkorot, affectionately nicknamed the planet's savior, loyally followed. The King's lips twitched into a slight smile when the Saiyans among the crowd lightly cheered as they spotted the goofy grin on Kakkorot's face, recognizing the man who was now deemed a legend.   
  
Coughing imperceptibly, the King began to speak, his first words grating over the ears of the devoted listeners. However, before another syllable could pass through his bearded lips the sky released a terrifying crackle, illuminating the sky into an abstract painting of whites, indigos, pinks, and oranges. Fascinated, the people gazed about in wonder, and the Saiyans wondered if they had ever felt more in tune with the planet than they did at that moment. Beaming with pride, the King blindly thought it was the power of his presence and voice at such a momentous occasion.   
  
He was roughly shaken from his stupor when the crowd gasped, eyes opening wide in wonder at a sight behind him. Whirling around swiftly, his view was clouded by that of his son, dressed in all his glory. The figure gradually lifted a booted foot, then another, walking leisurely onto the balcony and into the view of others. Once his black visage, hidden in the shadows even now, was outlined, he stopped, and the sky erupted with streaks of light once again. It was a truly horrific sight, the lightning illuminating the stony face of the young man, the endless black eyes glinting with a malicious darkness swirling within them. The King was ashamed to admit that he shuddered in fear, taking a step backward from the aura radiating around the boy. How could he have sired such a thing?  
  
  
Ever since Vegeta was a toddler the King knew something was wrong with the child. The nights that him and his wife lay awake as the child screamed and threw himself wildly about in his chambers to the very break of dawn were still branded vividly into the King's mind. At times they would have to strap the child onto its bed just to get him to calm down. And, unfortunately, it got no better in the daylight. Not a day would pass that the decapitated body of a maid or advisor was brought to him, the handiwork of young Vegeta. As a result of the young boy's behavior, the King had adjusted himself to the fact that Vegeta was not a real person but the spawn of a demon, sent to wreck havoc on his soul for the evil deeds that he had committed in the past.   
  
But as much as the King feared the boy-- and yes, he did fear him-- they had resorted to a casual and polite means of conversation over the years. Polite conversation as in, the King did his best to ignore the boy whenever he was in his presence but was sensible enough not to provoke Vegeta's fearsome temper. So, in returning to his usual nature the King cautiously turned back to the people, doing his best to ignore the looming creature behind him and praying to the gods that no one noticed the sweat that began to gather atop his lip.   
  
Once the people began to notice the King's piercing gaze on them he returned to his previous task. "As many of you may notice, my people, the great fearsome Sayians, do not take this intrusion onto our planet lightly. We are appalled that you would destroy our cities without the merest regret and then rush to us, seeking guidance. For your sakes you had better have a plausible excuse for your behavior. Now, before my kindness wears thin, why are you here?"  
  
Like a great wave the noise washed over them, starting as a slight buzz, then rising in volume, its pitches fluctuated, as all of the foreign beings began to speak at once. His migraine swiftly gaining power, the King pressed a hand to his temple and roared out for the people to be silent. Shocked at the violent expression on his face, no doubt conjured by the agony he felt in his head, they all silenced immediately.   


Raising his head, he glared and began to speak slowly, as one would with a three year-old child. "Let us try this again. However, I do say, appoint one of you to speak. I shall hear no other."  
  
They glanced nervously among themselves, as if to discern who was brave enough to speak to the King in his wrath. Nervously, an orange-colored man, of about nineteen earth years, began to speak. His hair was a purple color and arranged atop his head, he was lanky and tall, and his purple robes appeared to engulf him. His heavily lashed pink eyes glanced at the King timidly.   
  
"I-I…I am the Prince of the Malayaoins, Prince Trinity." The prince visibly swallowed, conveying his fear to the Sayians that watched him from above. Nappa could have sworn that he heard Prince Vegeta mumble that Prince Trinity should be standing on a docking station whoring himself to Lords who liked pounding it to little boys. At this Nappa bit his lip to keep from laughing and tried to keep a straight face as he waited for Prince Trinity to continue.   
  
"As you may have known, my father was once the powerful Lord of the Starless Galaxy Empire. But sadly he is no longer alive, as is the case with many of our people."  
  
Prince Trinity sharply jerked upwards to stare them straight in the eyes and even Vegeta was forced a step backwards by the loathing he saw. "She killed him! That little conniving bitch! She killed them all!" A muscle in the young man's face began to twitch, his hands clenching and unclenching. "Now me and what's left of my people have nowhere else to go. We underestimated the enemy, just because of her gender, and now we are paying the price. We all are. Look around you, look at these faces. This is what's left of the nineteen empires that once ruled over the universe. This is what's left!" The feminine Prince's eyes seemed to glaze over. "And now she will come for you! Our people are too weak to fight anymore. We have nowhere to go, and we are all very frightened. Take pity! Take pity on us warriors. You are all we have left. If anyone could stop this killing machine if would be you. You have more knowledge on warfare then all of our empires combined. That is why we are here, you see, to request your aid in destroying this evil Queen of Darkness. And if you come out victorious, I can guarantee that we will all ally ourselves to your empire. You will finally rule the universe alone. And if you fail, we are all doomed."  
  
Others raised their voices in agony, inflamed by Prince Trinity's speech.   
  
"She destroyed my planet! It's gone! Gone!"  
  
"Please, help us! Please! We have no where else to go!"  
  
"Kill her! You must kill her before she destroys you, too."  
  
"Protect us!"  
  
  
The King and his party stood in shock, still processing the words that had spilt forth from the Malayaoin's lips. It all sounded so implausible. Suddenly, Nappa, the vulgar man that he was, let forth a bellowing laugh.   
  
"A woman? A woman is what has you trembling in your boots?" He let forth another round of laughter, wiping tears from his eyes. "You must somehow be mistaken. A woman trying to rule the universe? It is impossible."  
  
The King stared impassively at Nappa's wavering figure, almost embarrassed for the man's lack of common sense. Under his breath he ordered the two guards standing at the balcony entrance to escort Nappa back to his chambers and resolutely faced the crowd, his fingers pulling at his confining armor as he did. "As crude as Nappa may have sounded, he does make a valid point. It is rather unbelievable that a woman could have destroyed nineteen empires as powerful as yours."  
  
The crowd then parted and King Vegeta could practically hear the intakes of breath echoing from behind him. His black eyes narrowed at the man, disgust making them shimmer more than usual. In spite of his personal feelings the King politely nodded his head in acknowledgment. "King Cold."  
  
It was no secret in the universe that the Ice-jin Empire and the Saiyan Empire were sworn enemies. They were both extremely powerful and proud races, and as such it was inevitable that they should clash. At the time the empires were in a cold war (the King smirked as he thought of the irony in such a name) and had not spoken since the Empire War of Jakanian. At that, all traces of humor were erased from the King's countenance and he swiftly smashed that train of thought. He would rather not recall those memories and the shame it brought on the family name.   
  
His attention now devoted to creature below him, he had no choice but to wait patiently for King Cold to say what he intended. Scowling, the King thought of all the times, when he and Cold were just mere princes, that the Ice-jin had humiliated him by making him wait for insufferable periods of time during the Royal Acceptance Ceremonies while Cold had, in actuality, already spoken to the High Kings. Goddess, he hated the man.   
  
Finally, King Cold began to speak. "I know that we do not see eye to eye, my old adversary, but do not doubt what these people tell you. I have seen her, I have seen the Black Nightingale with my very own eyes, and she is more dangerous than I could have ever imagined. Do not doubt them-- I did, and now I am paying the price."  
  
Now the King was truly stunned. "Your Empire…The Ice-jin Empire…It has fallen?" The Ice-jin nodded in confirmation and the King did his best to hide the fear that began to swell in his heart. Although the Ice-jin and himself were not fond of each other, the man would not joke about such a thing. Still suspicious, the King gulped and asked, "Why should we trust you? Perhaps the information you tell us is false. If not, why come to us for help? Why swallow your pride now, King Cold, when you could just as easily have never came?"  


The Ice-jin slowly shook his head, as if in pain. "And lay awake at night listening to the sounds of nonexistent people? It may surprise you, but I yearn companionship. My Empire needs your help, we all need it. I may be brash at times but I know now that I cannot defeat this abomination. Please!" King Cold raised his head and it was almost heartbreaking to witness the grief that jumped forth from his beady little eyes. "Please, she has my son, she has Frieza."  
  
Frieza? This woman had Frieza? The King felt his mouth go dry and desperately tried to swallow. Frieza was the most powerful creature in the universe, next to Kakarott of course. Another thought jolted the King and he now felt terrified to turn and see how Vegeta fared after hearing such an admission. As if fortifying his thoughts the storm picked up its pace, power swirling in strong currents and lightning seething from the atmosphere.  
  
  
Suddenly it all felt so real, as if his mind and body were in a numbed disbelief before and now someone had painfully pinched him awake. His people were in danger from an unknown enemy that could attack at any given moment, and here they stood, having a press conference. Anxiously he searched the faces below him. They all looked so hopeful and trusting. It was as if the entire universe now rested on his broad shoulders. Worried, his voice bellowed over the thunder, sounding distrustfully raspy.   
  
"What do we know of this woman? Where does she come from? What is her race? Where is she now? What is her purpose?"   
  
Silence was all that greeted him as he paused to gauge their reactions. Frantic now, his voice began to rise in annoyance and apprehension. "You people must know something! Haven't you ever heard that you must know your enemy to defeat them? Someone must know something useful!"  
  
Answering his prayers, a strong voice replied, the body moving into the view of the King. "I have the information you desire, your Lordship."  
  
The King squinted his eyes, positive he had seen the man before. "Is that you Briefs?"  
  
"Yes, it is me." The old man replied, his wire-framed glassed slipping down his nose.   
  
"What is it that you know, Briefs? You must tell us. Anything that could aid us in the upcoming battle will be most welcome."  
  
The gray-haired man seemed to squirm as he noticed all the eyes plastered on his frame. "I believe I know everything that you desire to know. Her birthplace and date, her parents, schools, fighting style. Name it and I'm sure I could tell you."  
  
Astonished, everyone openly gaped at the well-known scholar. Clearing his throat, the King voiced the thought running rapidly through the minds of all. "How is it that you know so much on this girl when everyone else seems to know nothing?"  
  
The scientist's body started to shake violently, his chin beginning to wobble. In a gesture, perhaps to calm himself, he began to rub his left arm with his right. "You see…you see…I know because she is…my daughter. I am the man that sired that evil and malicious creature!"  
  
Before the crowd could process the information Dr. Briefs quickly dropped to his knees, crawling forth. "Please! I beg of you-- do not take me to fault! That thing, that creature is not the same little girl I raised. She has gone insane! Insane I tell you!"  
  
Pity filled the King's heart for the old Dr. Briefs. He knew quite well how it was to have a child such as the one he was describing. "Rise, Briefs. A man's place is not on his knees." Shakily, Dr. Briefs rose from his dusty spot on the worn dirt road. "Now, I will be frank and say that this news astonishes me. I never even knew you had a child, Briefs."  
  
"I have always been ashamed to bring such a child with me on my trips, Your Highness. She has always been quite fond of delivering outrageous stories and acting in reprehensible ways. I tried my best to break her of her willfulness, but I was unsuccessful. Eventually, after years of study we-- my wife and I-- thought it best to place her in a psychiatric ward. So you see, the girl is mentally unstable."  
  
The King was momentarily confused. "Then how could the girl have conquered nineteen of the Twenty Supreme Empires in the Universe if she is as unstable as you claim? If I am not mistaken, if the girl is your child then she would be human. Then her power would be virtually untraceable! Now you must not blame me for doubting your story, Briefs."  
  
The man in question sighed, shoulders sagging. "I said she was unstable, my Lord, not stupid. The girl is the most cunning thing I have ever encountered in my life. Her knowledge even astounds me. As for her race, you are correct, she is human. However, she does not need physical power when she has such a powerful mind."   
  
When the King began to continue his conversation Kakarott nudged him in the shoulder, stalling him. Brow raised in question, he faced the concerned boy. "Yes?" he asked, his tone low so that the common folk could not hear.   
  
As if delivering an extremely important message, Kakarott leaned forward. "I think you should continue this conversation elsewhere. The people are growing restless."  
  
Looking below him, the King's eyes validated the boy's words. The people had indeed grown restless, fidgeting as an uneasy energy filled them. Pivoting to answer Kakarott, he unintentionally caught the gaze of his only child and felt a tremor pass through him. Vegeta openly glared at Kakarott and himself with a look that promised vengeance. Now the King could wish for nothing more than to leave the balcony behind, if only to get away from the searing eyes of his son.   
  
Attempting to block the thoughts from his mind, the King nodded to Kakarott, showing the boy that he agreed with the wise decision, then faced Bardock. "Bring Dr. Briefs and any royalty you encounter inside and make sure they are situated in a room to their liking. Then clear out the abandoned soldier encampment on the outskirts of the city for the people who need it. There are blankets, food, and running water there so it shall be suitable. Any ships within the city limits are to be removed immediately." The King waited for Bardock to nod his head in understanding before continuing. "The board of advisors will meet again in the command room in two hours. Do make sure they get the message."   
  
And with those parting words the King exited the balcony, turning his back to the people, his blood red cape floating behind him. Although he was ashamed of doing so, the King did his best to avoid the eyes of his son, knowing the feelings it would evoke within him.   


Thus the King was not able to observe the way Vegeta's mouth curved upward, his eyes gleaming eerily with the knowledge that had escaped the notice of his father. Behind Vegeta the sky roared in satisfaction, sensing the Prince's power, curled deep within him, and illuminating the planet in a flash of white.   
  
Gracefully, Prince Vegeta followed the royal party into the abyss of the Saiyan fortress, but not before he stopped to stare at the people below him. The combination of his stark features illuminated by lightning, his prideful stance, and the malicious look upon his features caused them to gasp, taking a step backwards. His smirk did not waver, if anything it grew wider, and a low chuckle escaped his lips. Mockingly he bowed, then within a blink of an eye, disappeared from their sight. A collective sigh followed, but none felt relieved. Tensely they all waited, fearing that the end of all existence was upon them. In the background the thunder rolled.   
  


================================================================

Ohhh, wow, this is the longest chapter I have ever written! Its really kind of amazing…and only one scene as well. Did everyone like it? Please…please tell me you liked it! I worked so hard! If not, tell me why! Then I can see everyone's opinion! I can't wait to post the next one. I just want to warn everyone that this fic is defiantly going to have adult content and I'm not just talking about simple sex. So, if your not a mature reader or a person with an open mind I suggest that you not read on. Anyway, reviews always motivate me:: wink, wink:: so I would appreciate it if you reviewed. Also thank you so much for all the reviews (I would usually thank you all by name but I'm in a hurry to post this so I promise I will in the next chapter) I got all ready! I loved them! Loved them I tell you! Kisses!

Now shamelessly, since I know all of you enjoy B/V fics so much, I'm going to do a little plug! Haha! Seriously though, all of you should go check out my other fics (**Beautiful**, **The Secret Society of Trunks Briefs**, and **Crimson Drops of Rain**) when you done with this and tell me what you think. 

If you looking for a good read you should also stop by **Lady Rhapsody**'s corner and read her fics! She's my darling beta that polished off this chapter for ya'll. Great writer and I'm a fan of all her works. There just perfect, not too sweet, and well written. **Little Black Dress** is a must read (if you haven't read that shame on you!) and then the sequel, **Broken Home** is marvelous, my favorite of all her works so far. And the other fics**, Pitch Black** (God, I love that fic) and **Unfaithful** are must reads as well. Umm, I haven't read **Youth of a Nation **yet ::blushes::. I think I'll go do that now…lol. 

And please remember, whenever you read a fic you enjoy, review and tell that author. Keep the moral alive people!

" Rome did not build an empire by holding press conferences. They did it by destroying all who opposed them"


	3. Cunning

Well, this is coming out later than I expected but the holidays are crazy. You know what I mean? I didn't particularly like this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it. The next one is going to be much longer. I won't keep you waiting, please go and enjoy the chapter.

****

=============================================================

Every man wishes to be wise, and they who cannot be wise are almost always cunning. --Samuel Jackson

==============================================================

May 18; 2 Hundred Hours

Scarlet Solar System

Space Ship _Gladys_

It is a remarkable thing, these androids in the Dark Queen's employment. Beautiful and durable, they were built by the Queen herself. Every single machine holds a purpose and a job within the empire. Trustworthy, powerful, obedient, and virtually indestructible, they are the perfect specimens within the field of science. 

Since they are the Queen's only source of friendly interaction with others, it is not surprising that some of them hold their own personalities within their programming. 18, the Queen's pride, is such an android. Unlike the others built, 18 is capable of learning, of adapting and forming her own opinions. In short, she is humanoid in all ways except the products that make her up. It is this free-thinking quality that gives 18 the position as the Queen's only confident and also her highest in command. 

It was eerily quiet on the ship as 18 was patrolling, pondering her existence. This was not uncommon for the blond-haired android. Due to her mechanical makeup, she required no sleep, but because of her unique abilities, the stillness of night brought out the predominantly human characteristic of contemplating existence and purpose. 

It was also not uncommon for a dreadful screaming to interrupt 18's meditative thinking, as was the case on this night. Resolutely, with her famed unemotional face, the android set off for the Queen's chamber. The cries had slowly transformed to soft whimpers by the time 18 shoved aside the covering around her mistress's finely carved bed. 

Upon the black silk sheets, the Queen's body thrashed about, her delicate hands clenching and unclenching around the fabric. As the blue-framed face whipped into the android's view, she observed the sweat covering the well-shaped brows and the way the Queens face twisted in agony. The Queen's small pink lips opened slowly, screaming silently as her body arched upwards. 

The android, long since used to such wild nights, did not even twitch. Instead, she closed the curtains to press a code into the pad beside the bed, activating the intercom. Leaning forward 18 opened her mouth against the intercom, speaking in a volume slightly above her normal. "Code 543. Janer to report to main chambers right away." 

A faint scuffling was heard outside of the chambers before the large metal doors creaked open, and a small female body squeezed into the room. Not even addressing the newcomer, 18 proceeded to swipe past her and out of the room, leaving the tortured Queen in the maid's hands. 

Janer is one of the few exceptions to the android rule. A Triantro, she is mute and deaf, from circumstances unknown. She is also one of the few who has knowledge of the Queen's past, her being the Queen's maid since they were small children. A petite woman, she is considered a few Earth years younger than her mistress, with a mop of frizzy red hair and blue eyes covered with a milky white film. This, however, does not alter her sight, but is a quality unique to the Triantro race that allows them to see certain colors in the dark. It just so happens that one of those colors is blue. 

Moving over to the bed, the Triantro's eyes softened at the sight of the beauty upon the sheets. Her small, tanned hand trembled as she reached out to the thrashing body, smoothed the blue strands away from the sticky, sweat-covered face, then moved down to wipe the sweat off the Queen's neck, caressing it. Then, as if she had been caught, Janer jumped back from the bed, trembling. 

Returning to her job, she turned to a bowl placed beside the bed, taking a white washcloth from it and wringing it out. As she placed the cold rag upon the Queen's forehead, the latter shot up, shrieking. Tears streamed down her ashen face. Desperately, the Queen grabbed the first thing in her view, which just so happened to be Janer, and clung to the maid.

Janer attempted not to shudder as she sensed the lush body pressed against hers. When the screams died down to soft whimpers, the Dark Queen pushed away the maid whom she had grabbed. Hiding her face from the Triantro's gaze, she twisted up her revealing nightgown in frustration and shame. 

The Queen inhaled a large amount of air, preparing to speak, knowing the young Triantro was well taught in the art of lip reading. "Janer," the Queen coughed. Her voice broke, and then she continued. "I will no longer need your assistance. Please escort yourself from my presence. Inform 18 that I will expect her reports in a half an hour."

Janer scurried to collect her supplies then silently exited the dark room, leaving the Queen to wallow in her misery. The Queen slid out of her bed when she heard her long-time maid close the door behind her. Wobbly getting to her feet, she took her hand and pressed it to her temple, shivering as she took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. It was the same horrific dream that she had been inflicted with for the past six years, the same scene that haunted her thoughts daily. Unable to reflect on it, she swallowed the lump forming in her throat and pushed the scenes into the recesses of her mind. 

Her silk black gown rustled as she moved towards the bathroom, outlining her sculpted body. When her finger flicked the light pad her vibrant blue eyes squinted, burning and watering at the sensation of the light. Blinking, they started to adjust to the luminosity and she frowned as she noticed the dark circles beneath her eyes. "Well, who needs sleep anyway?" she scoffed. "Its a waste of time. I have more important things to do."

Thirty minutes later, the Dark Queen stood in her waiting room, refreshed and ready to go. 18 had entered not minutes before, papers and documents in her hand. Before she even spoke the Queen raised a hand, silencing her. Raising her eyebrows, 18 nodded, waiting for her mistress to speak.

A moment of time elapsed as the Queen studied her fingertips. Clearing her throat, she voiced her thoughts bluntly. "How long?"

Without even pausing to process the cryptic statement, 18 answered. "Two hours."

Blue hair gracefully swung forward as the Queen nodded. "Prepare the docking ships and the First Quadrant. Make sure that our gift is ready for departure."

18 bowed, her observant icy eyes never leaving the face of the woman in front of her, and then left the room to do the Queen's bidding. 

****

May 18; 3 Hundred Hours

Scarlet Solar System

Planet Vegeta

Bardock yawned as he stretched his wide arms above his head. The Royal Counsel had been up debating the upcoming war all night. Glancing around, the scientist could tell that everyone was particularly sleep-deprived and in need of showers and hot food. Nappa's head kept slipping and slamming against the conference table, Kakkorot was already drooling across the papers spread beneath him, and Raditz could barley keep his eyes open. Dr. Briefs and the King were showing signs of stress, their eyes red-rimmed and hair in a disarray. Prince Vegeta, he noticed, was suspiciously absent.

Dr. Brief's information had proved to be exceptionally valuable yet frustrating to the Saiyans. This Dark Queen fought differently than any enemy they had previously faced, with armies of indestructible androids, long-range weapons, and the technology to hack into their computer systems and cause mass destruction. Bardock had finally come to the conclusion that it would be in their best interest to try and come to peaceful terms with this woman instead of rushing into war with her. It would be futile to say that the King and Nappa were not happy with this decision. 

Kakkorot, as one of the main peace negotiators, had volunteered for the mission. It was decided that Bardock would keep watch on the monitors and try to get into contact with the Dark Queen as soon as he suspected that she had entered the computer's range. From then on he would try to arrange a meeting between her and Kakkorot to discuss peace terms. From the information received from the visitors and the computer data it was estimated that she would be in range within four to five days-- plenty of time for the Saiyan Counsel to discuss war options if the Queen refused their peace offers. 

The Counsel gave a sigh of approval when the King dismissed them all to get some sleep. Collecting their papers and shaking hands, they said their farewells, slowly yet gladly heading off to their chambers. It just so happened that Dr. Briefs was the last person left in the room, lost in his own thoughts. 

This happened to be a perfect opportunity for the Prince to have some alone time with the Doctor. Emerging from the shadows, he stalked toward his unsuspecting prey, face contorted in thought. Untrue to Bardock's previous thoughts, Vegeta had been present during much of the conference. He shook his head, disgusted. The counselors his father employed were surely the most idiotic individuals he had ever encountered in his life. When he was named King he would make sure that they were all dismissed. 

Dr. Briefs, absorbed in his own thoughts, had not noticed Prince Vegeta sneak behind him until the Prince spoke, his scratchy voice sending shivers down the Doctor's spine and causing him to drop his papers. Time seemed to stop as the old man watched, mesmerized, as the papers floated gracefully to pool at his feet. 

"Good morning, Briefs."

Shaking, Dr. Briefs gulped, his hands reaching out to grasp the table. "Good morning to you, Prince Vegeta."

The Prince's eyebrow rose a quarter of an inch, his eyes assessing the man quaking in front of him. A quiver of excitement flared inside of him as the man's fear penetrated his senses. Closing his eyes, the Prince struggled to calm the blood lust that consumed him, making an effort to concentrate on the task set before him. Once he was sure that the urges were extinguished, the Prince opened his eyes and continued with his mission. "You're hiding something from me, Briefs. I know it. And I don't like it." 

As if confirming his statement, the doctor's face grew pale, incoherent words fumbling forth from his lips. Vegeta proceeded to circle the man, infusing more fear into Dr. Brief's heart. "You know more than you are letting on, don't you?"

As if suddenly finding that he could speak, the shivering man denied the statement furiously. "No! No! It's not true! I told you all I know! I swear it!" 

Dr. Brief's eyes grew wide and glossy as he noticed Prince Vegeta's brows snap together in anger. Vegeta's voice was deadly soft when he spoke, and the old man almost dropped to his knees. "You had better not be lying to me, you piece of filth. I'll find out the truth, and when I do, you had better pray to your gods that I decide to kill you quickly. Now get out of my sight. You're a pitiful excuse for a man."

Fumbling to pick up his papers, Dr. Briefs raced out of the room, tripping numerous times in his haste. He didn't know why, but for some reason that boy scared him witless. It was as if he could gaze into your eyes and see all your sins, all your secrets, and then proceed to dangle them in front of your eyes, laughing at the way your soul screamed in agony. Heart pounding, the doctor reached for the handle of the door, frantically yearning to get out of the Prince's presence. He could have sworn that his heart skipped two beats when the Prince's voice called out for him to wait. 

The Prince was leaning against the table, examining a pen, when Dr. Briefs slowly twisted to face him. "Yes, Prince Vegeta?"

Raising his ebony eyes, the Prince gazed at him impassively before he returned to examining the pen. Agonizing minutes passed before Vegeta finally answered him. "You say this Dark Queen is your daughter?"

The doctor reached up with one hand to readjust his glasses, arms heavy with jumbled papers. "Why-why yes, Your Highness."

Placing the pen back onto the table, Vegeta looked up, raising his eyebrow once again. "Then you know her name, do you not? Her real name?"

Now extremely nervous, Dr. Briefs shifted his weight to his other foot, unable to look anywhere near the Prince. "Of…of course I do, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta glared at him, fed up with the game. "Well? What is it you little fucker?" he growled out as he removed himself from the table. 

Dr. Briefs gulped, and some papers began to slip from his hands. "I-I really…Why do you need to know?"

Vegeta's eyes flashed dangerously, his face twisting up in a sneer. He reached for the doctor's throat, closing a large hand around it. The doctor began to gasp, body writhing as it was lifted into the air. The doctor's glasses and papers fell to the floor, unnoticed. 

Dr. Briefs, fearful for his life, tried to claw at the hands holding him captive. His attempts only caused Prince Vegeta to tighten his grip. Suddenly the human's lips began to move, spilling forth a name in between gasps. "Bulma -Bulma…Briefs."

Deprecatory, Vegeta threw the man to the floor, brushing off his hands. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" 

Instead of answering, the doctor fled from the room, papers and glasses forgotten. Left alone, Vegeta contemplated the name. 

Bulma Briefs…now where had he heard that name before? ================================================================

Once again I'm going to give big props to my beta, **Lady Rhapsody**. I'm just always amazed at how much better my chapters are after she polish's them off. She is a remarkable writer so go **read her fics**! Their great, they truly are. 

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I'd appreciate it. Speaking of reviews hear is my section dedicated to them!

To my reviewers!

Chapter One:

****

Candy:You seemed so enthusiastic…I LOVED THAT! ^_^

****

Cat Claws: lol, yes this is a B/V. I'm a devoted B/V writers and reader…wouldn't dare have it any other way, lol. 

****

Dark-mean-me: Wow…I love that pen name, lol, and I love that saying…Great Goddess…wow…I really like that….lol…

****

Laina: Thanks!

****

Amy: You big bum! Of course I'm gonna have a lemon. Oh, and thanks for the twisted compliment…MWHAHAHA!

****

Iceis: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I just…thanks. I really appreciate comments like this where my writing has effected the reader. I hope that it never loses that aspect as you read on. 

****

General Duke: Another interesting pen name, very creative. Thanks for the comment. 

****

outtadaloop: I was hoping that no one had ever written something along these lines, glad you thought so. 

****

Tempest12: I'm so glad you mentioned the sentence about her dress, that was my absolute favorite sentence in that chapter and I'm glad that someone thought that way too! Thanks for the comments on the grammatical errors. I really appreciate it when readers comment on mistakes, it helps you to become a better writer. Thanks again. 

****

**Nephiel Nephilim**: Wow…no one has ever said they like my writing style…what a compliment…^_^!

****

Jumper Prime: I hope by now you have a better understanding of Bulma and how she got Freiza. If not then be patient…

****

Lady Rhapsody: Hello my beta! It's only fair that I talk to you too, no? ^_^. I never mentioned (I don't think I did…) it but I loved that you put the feminist in you loves the fic! Man, that's what I was thinking! Lol! I was like, my inner feminist needs to be released! And I read you profile and at the time it said that you were currently listening to Trapt's song and it reminded you of Vegeta and it was so crazy because the first time I heard that song I was thinking the exact same thing. 

****

Wild cat: Thanks!

****

Kira Anne: Thank you! Gosh, you people are just so nice!

Chapter Two:

****

Tempest12: Shiver? Ohhh, I do like that, yes I do. Naughty? I love naughty chapters *wink* and this fic will defiantly have some! Hehe. 

Dark-mean-me: LOL! I just can't get over this pen-name…Its so cool.

****

Laina: Won't we all darling? Too bad that I have to write these chapter so people have some understanding of what happens…and because this is how I feel like doing it, lol. 

****

Jumper Prime: LOL! I loved the flashlight comment. I understand that you got confused but I promise not to keep you that way. In the end you be going "Ahhh! I get it." Okay? Just hold in there. Lol. 

****

Mpvssj5: =blinks= What? @_@

****

Lady Ebony: Wow…thank you! I'm so glad you like it! ^_^

****

star-siren *nsi*:Wow, you people just keep throwing compliments at me! Makes me feel all nice and happy inside, ^_^. It's just…wow…I think I'm gonna go write the next chapter now…^_^. I hope you continue to read this fic and I don't disappoint you!

****

Ritty: Wow…wow…damn…thanks….I'm just blown over at how much you people are enjoying this fic…Thank you so much. 

Note (chapter 3):

****

Cat: Lol! Seriously, I really did laugh. It was the snicker that did me in. Love the comment about the tension in the air!

****

TikiDoll: Thanks!

****

Tempest Rojata: Thanks so much! I appreciate the comment on how I did Vegeta, I was hoping that the readers enjoyed that. 

****

SaiyanGal: Can't use words? Wow….now I'm speechless…Thanks…

****

Lady Rhapsody: Damn, you the best beta ever! Ever!

=Sniff= After reading over all these I feel so inspired! Wow…(I really need to think of another word)…you reviewers are the best ever! I hope I never disappoint you! You are just so…=sniff=… wonderful!

Anyway, keep on reading my fic, and please review and tell my what you think. I appreciate it. Huggles! Until next time!


	4. Bait

Disclaimer: Ahem, not mine, in case I haven't already told ya'll that. Plot's mine though. =Grins in triumph=

_______________________________________________________________________

The gem cannot be polished without friction, nor man perfected without trials. - Chinese proverb 

________________________________________________________________________ 

****

May 18; 6 Hundred Hours 

Scarlet Solar System 

Planet Vegeta; Mors City 

Like any other planet, Vegeta-sei was equipped with its slums. One of the most well known is the city of Mors. A mix between country living and city life, it was once the commerce central of the planet before intergalactic trading was introduced. It was different than the ghettos that we picture, in the fact that the roads are made up of red dirt, a fresh water stream ran throughout the town with the occasional well, and trees, vines, and flowered bushes made up the town's borders. Included in this package are the strong morals of the city. Too many of the Sayians stationed in Mors simply refused to give up old traditions. 

But don't get the wrong impression; it was in this small city that some of the Saiyans greatest technical advances were made. This includes the infamous radar, primitive pods used in the early days of transportation, the regeneration tank, and the portable artificial moons. 

The tenements, in which the Saiyans live, are made of durable metal, dull and rusty as they are. As you may have noticed, the Saiyan race, as unsociable they appear, tend to live in groupings, thus the reason that all suitable living quarters are tenements. Along with the modern housing, large screens similar to what we would call "flat televisions" hang high in the sky for all to view the most recent news. And the inhabitants that you may encounter are a well aware of the planets latest fashions. 

It was here where the first encounter with the Dark Queen occurred. It was in the early morning, when the night dew was still fresh on the ground and the sun had just begun its escalation into the sky, filling it with an array of pink and purple shades. Matrika Laurentia had just began the descent down the front steps of Tenement 56987, where she was currently residing with her sickly mother and her domineering step-father. It just so happened that he was the one to force her out of bed, shoving her out of the house and demanding that she pick up his new armor at Metal Wielders. 

Due to the time very few others were presiding on the streets. Matrika did happen to run across an old beggar who lost his leg in the War of Westonland but she simply stepped over him. Growing up in this type of environment tended to make folks immune to certain emotions and pity is a prime example of one of them. The lack of people did not discourage the actions on the news screens, though, and Matrika was presented with the latest press conference from the planet capital again. Upon the screen the King's face was clearly outlined, etched with the emotions that he was striving to conceal. 

Matrika shook her head, her thick black braids smacking her across the bridge of her nose. Everything was happening so quickly. One moment the planet was discussing the new plans to evacuate the mining town of Jesper to make room for new military bases, and the next moment they are planning what could very well be the largest war in the history of the Universal Empires. Like everyone she couldn't help but feel a quiver of fear when she thought of the mystery tyrant who they were about to face. However, never once did she doubt that they would win. She was part of the most powerful race to ever live. No hunks of metal could ever destroy them. 

As Matrika reached her destination more Saiyans had begun to arise and begin their daily errands. From far off her radar could pick up the energy of a few soldiers beginning their warm-ups. Gradually the sounds of the city began to ring in her ears. A husband fighting with his wife, a child screaming in the background, the scuffling of footsteps, random objects being dropped. She smiled, her mind drifting off. No matter how poor or dirty the city got she would always feel kinship with it. Mors was her home and she adored it. 

As she treaded into Metal Wielders, the rotten stench of melted Polatium metal hit her nose. Her hand flew up to her mouth to prevent her from gagging and she swiftly moved to the front counter. The small man in front smiled at her with crooked teeth before asking what she required. Taking a quick breath, as to prevent the intake of the foul air, she blurted out her stepfather's name. He jumped to her bidding, sliding a large box into her hand with a cheeky grin before naming the price. Matrika scowled at the high price, thrusting the money into his greedy hand with a warning growl. 

The box in hand, she shuffled out of the rundown building, momentarily stunned by the silence that met her. Gradually placing the box at her feet she whirled around, confused at the shocked faces and still bodies of the people in the air and in the streets. It seemed as if time had momentarily stopped around her. That is until her dark eyes came to rest on a news screen, perched on the Golifier Tower. 

Her eyes widened, her hands flying up to cup her mouth while she backed up to lay against the building behind her. Matrika could almost swear that her muscles had begun to grow numb in shock. So when the skies parted to reveal the impassive features of her prince it felt as if she had been violently slapped. Her mind ran frantically. It was impossible to guess what this unpredictable noble might do in response to the pictures flashing above them, or to the oddly formed shape pacing in a large ki infiltrated cage, snarling in high-pitched tones. 

From the prince's point of view, floating softly towards the Golifier Tower, a small red bow could be seen perched atop the cage. Confused, he returned his attention to the main news screen, carefully reviewing the scenes that repetitively flashed in the faces of the civilians, searing their eyes. Wistfully Vegeta reached out a gloved hand, running it along the smooth surface of the screen. In a state of numbness, scenes from his past began flooding into his mind. Out of the blue, in an attempt to block the tirade of polluted water, his dominate hand curled into a fist, and growling, he hurled himself at the screen, shattering the strong glass panel. Below him the civilians stood mesmerized as a shower of glass began to rain on them, sparkling magically as the rays of sunlight hit them, combined with the showers of electrical sparks that erupted. 

Panting, the Prince slowly withdrew his hand from the abyss of wires, blood streaming from the trenches that the violent act had produced. In a daze, the bloody hand was brought to his face, and unclenching the fingers he floated, mesmerized by the red rivulets running against the white material of his ripped gloves. A large piece of glass stood, imbedded between his middle finger and pointer, and without care to the pain he ripped it out, throwing the meddlesome material to join the others below him. 

Swiftly, without warning, his penetrating eyes turning towards the trapped snarling figure. His sharp eyes honed on upon a slip of paper placed beneath the red bow and without care of the cage's inhabitant he snatched it up. Oddly enough it was addressed to him, and a sparkle of interest erupted beneath the cold exterior of his dark orbs. 

As his pupils moved back and forth, processing the letter, Vegeta's eyebrows were observed to begin a descent until a pure facade of rage covered his features. Snarling, his bright white canines glistened in the electrical sparks from the demolished screen. The paper was crushed in his strong grasp until nothing but dust remained, and when the bloodied hand opened it floated away in the breeze. 

Powering up, the bright array of colors twisted up around his frame, and before the other Saiyans knew what hit them everyone within a mile radius was hurled back, with those closest to the Prince, with the exception of the now cowering organism in the enclosure, burning in the inferno of heat. Without care the Prince left the city, one that should have been destroyed years ago in his opinion, with only his dark thoughts to accompany him. How dare she, his mind raged, how dare she mock him in that way. 

It wasn't until later that the full realization of his actions came to Vegeta. For in his rage, he had unintentionally left the caged figure within the premises of the city. Now there was no possible way to prevent the full discovery of the morning's happenings from reaching the ears of his father and the counsel. Without a doubt the malicious monster would soon be shipped to the palace, and he would have to live within the same premises as it. King Cold would no doubt be ecstatic but Vegeta had a sinking feeling in his gut that he should have simply gotten rid of the purple menace and the witnesses when he had the chance. 

****

May 18; 9 Hundred Hours 

Scarlet Solar System 

Planet Vegeta; The Saiyan Capital 

The Palace; Lobby Room 

  


The Saiyan council watched, apathetically, as King Cold paced restlessly. It had hardly been an hour since the news of the strange event at Mors had reached their ears and King Cold was in a fit. "When will they get here?" He raged. "When, you damn monkeys?" 

Nappa growled at the ice-jin's choice of words. Laying a calming hand on the burly Saiyan, Bardock replied "Soon King Cold. Don't fret." He didn't have the time to deal with Cold's temper when much more pressing matters were at hand. Such as the issue that the Dark Queen had appeared much sooner than anticipated and had managed to get past their security systems without anyone even suspecting something amiss. 

Rising up in a frenzy, King Cold's squinty eyes flared. "Don't fret? Don't fret?" He pointed a bony finger in Bardock's direction. "I have not seen my son in months. I had given up hope of him being alive. Now I find out he has been found, locked inside a mangy cage." His body began to shake in fury. "A bleeding cage! My son, the heir to the strongest empire in the universe." 

A scoff could be heard from the back of the room. King Cold whirled around to face the perpetrator and was meet with the infuriating smirk of his rival's only son. Speechless he gawked, emotions overriding him. Vegeta held no such qualms, opening his mouth to infuriate the man more. "The strongest empire in the universe?" Quirking an eyebrow, he chuckled lightly. "Is that why you came to us? Whimpering at our doorsteps like a lost puppy? Because you have the strongest empire in the universe?" 

Patiently, Vegeta waited for King Cold to retaliate. When no such thing happened, he continued his assault. "Really, what empire do you hold now? Your buildings are gone, your people are gone, hell, your planet has even been stripped of all valuable resources. Face it, you're a nobody." As he studied his fingernails, Vegeta's grin widened. "In fact, perhaps you should practice bowing before your superiors." He looked up to meet the former tyrant in the eyes. "Namely me." 

As Prince Vegeta laughed a strangled sound emitted from King Cold's throat. Without warning he launched himself, blindly, at Vegeta. Vegeta stepped to the side, his laughing increasing as King Cold's body slammed into the wall. Between his chuckles he sputtered out, "Why, I think this may be the best day I've ever had!" 

Bardock huffed, standing up. "How can you say that? Your planet is in peril and all you can do is amuse yourself? Grow up Vegeta!" 

Flabbergasted at his stupidity, Bardock sunk deep into his seat, preparing himself for an unleashing of Vegeta's renowned temper. To his surprise, though, the prince simply smiled. "Oh Bardock," Vegeta sighed. "For someone so wise, how can you be so blind?" 

A look of astonishment covered Bardock's features. Before he could retort the lobby doors were flung open, two messengers fighting fruitlessly to gain entrance before the other. The council stared on, amazed that two messengers would be fighting to enter the room. Of course, ever since the whole matter had started, things had been hectic. Bardock cleared his throat loudly, catching both the servants' attention. They blushed furiously before bowing in respect to their smirking Prince and then the council. 

Coughing, Bardock gestured to them, permitting them to speak. However, he didn't count on them both opening their mouth at the exact same time. Nappa growled, properly shutting them up as Bardock slid his hands over his face, sighing. His spoke, words coming out muffled. "One at a time." 

Confused the messengers stared at each other, bursting with their withheld information, yet wondering which should speak first. Vegeta lifted a hand, realizing the dilemma, and pointed towards the one on the right. "You first." He sighed. 

Hopping on one foot in anticipation, the messenger blurted out the information. "I am to tell you that Lord Frezia has arrived and is situated in the West Wing's docking station." 

King Cold, previously moping in the back of the room, glaring at Vegeta, jumped up at the information. "My son? He is here? Where? Take me to him!" 

The messenger nodded nervously, not daring to look the ice-jin in the face. "Yes, your Lordship." He glanced at the council. "Will anyone be accompanying King Cold?" 

Bardock cleared his throat. "I will be along to see to the condition of Lord Frezia shortly. You may go along ahead of us."

The messenger began to walk out of the room, stopping however, when he realized that King Cold was not following him. The older man was glaring menacingly at Prince Vegeta. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, amused. "Yes, Cold?" 

Words hissed forth out of King Cold's lips. "You will not come near my son, you monster. I will make sure of it. You act so high and mighty now but not so long ago I can recall a time when you cowered before me. A time when not even your own people would bow before you." 

Snarling, his teeth bared, Vegeta stepped forward. Before he could attack King Cold turned his back, laughing, and exited the room. Nappa stood up instantly, blocking the doorway. "Don't," he whispered. A look of understanding passed between him and his former student, and jaw clenched, Vegeta stepped back. 

Once the air cleared Bardock nodded to the remaining messenger. The frail creature gulped, his voice coming out wobbly. "I am to inform you, Councilor Bardock, that the Dark Queen has entered our computer range and Scientist Freemain is attempting to break the breach. He believes he has had a breakthrough." 

"Well, why didn't you say so right away?" Bardock ranted, standing up, eyes wide. "I have to get down there right away!" Hurriedly, he gathered his papers, muttering under his breath. "I have to contact the King, and get Kakkarot suited up, and, oh, there are so many things." Rearing up, he pulled at his hair. "There simply isn't enough time! Nappa," he snapped. "Go check on our ice-jin guest and give me a report as soon as possible." 

Nappa nodded before running out of the room. "Radditz, go get your brother and send him to the technical control room. Then gather everyone of importance. We've wasted enough time as it is dealing with King Cold," Bardock retorted. 

"Right on it." 

Shouting orders, the room was quickly emptied leaving only Bardock and Prince Vegeta. The older man sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You behave," he sighed, looking pointedly at the future ruler of Planet Vegeta. 

Vegeta jeered. "Don't boss me around. I'm leaving anyway." He then attempted to leave before Bardock grabbed him and pulled him back. 

He glared at the older man's reproaching look. "Don't take that tone with me. I helped raise you, Vegeta. I know how you think."

Grinning, Vegeta purred out a reply. "You think so?"

Bardock looked unsure for a minute before his determined look fell back into place. "I don't care. You're not leaving my sight. With Frezia here no one can trust you. You're coming to the technical control room with me and then you can rant and rave about it all you want."

The scientist winced as Vegeta grabbed the hand holding him captive and slowly crushed it in his palm. The crunching sounds of Bardock's fingers breaking echoed in the empty room. "I could just kill you," Vegeta droned. 

"No, no you can't Vegeta." Bardock removed his hand from Vegeta's grasp. "I'm too valuable an asset to this planet at the time being." He leveled a look at the younger man. "I have no doubt that one day you will kill me Vegeta. I'm not a fool. But not now." Clutching his hand, Bardock strolled out of the room. "Come along, Prince Vegeta." 

Behind him Vegeta's eyes flashed in fury. He felt like a child being put in a time out. With Frezia's presence in the castle his every action would be monitored, and Vegeta did not foresee another shot at the monster that tortured his mind at night. It was then that Vegeta's wrath began to succumb. The look on his face could have very well been comical if anyone had been witness to it. For Vegeta finally realized what he had not known in the heat of the moment earlier this morning. The damn women did not attempt to mock him, but rather in a twisted way she was attempting to help him, and he had not recognized it. 

****

May 18; 10 Hundred Hours 

Scarlet Solar System 

Space Ship Gladys 

Throne Room 

Bulma sighed, her head rolling back against the headboard of her throne. Her glazed eyes roamed lifelessly over the lavishly decorated room, missing nothing. A few type 10K stood motionless in the corners, bodies stiff as boards. Magnificent midnight black velvet cloth draped its way across the ceiling and windows, the gleaming form of Vegeta-sei sparkling in the background. 

A beautiful planet, the Queen thought, reminiscing. Closing her eyes, she welcomed the memories. She could taste the rich food, feel the warmth of raunchy company, bask in the presence of the towering buildings. Her hand lifted, as if to touch the images, before plummeting back down, apprehending that they only thrived in her mind. The blue orbs returned to gaze at the planet, thinking about what a shame it would be to lose such a planet. It was no coincidence the Vegeta-sei was the last planet she had visited. If only the others had not run to them for protection, she thought. If only the Saiyans had not agreed to shelter them, protect them. If they had only turned them out then she would not have to be here. 

The silence was deafening, not a rustle vibrating around her. Bulma sighed again, the sound echoing. Turning her head, she was met with the large pink rose etched onto the floor tiles, bringing tears to her eyes. Damn it, she ranted, damn it, I will not cry. Swiftly, she wiped the moisture away. "I need something to do," she whispered, as much to herself as to the androids aligning the walls. 

As if to answer her prayers, 18 skirted into the room, bowing before her mistress. "I have news that might interest you, mistress." 

"Really now?" Bulma leaned forward, faking a look of eagerness. "Did they enjoy my homecoming gift?" 

18 straightened out. "I'm sure they did my Queen. However, it seems as if the Palace's technical control room computer is attempting to hack into our systems." 

A shapely eyebrow rose. "What do they want?" 

"I believe they wish to communicate with us," 18 replied. 

"Hmm." Bulma closed her eyes in thought. "Let them through. This could only be to discuss war or peace policies." She laughed, lifting one lid to look at the blond woman. 

A ghost of a smile appeared on 18's features. "Yes, my mistress. Will you be along to deal with them or shall I?" 

"Direct the call to me. Right here. I think the scenery is astonishing, don't you?" 

"I certainly do." 18 bowed once more before exiting the darkened room. 

Bulma returned to gazing wistfully at the stars, waiting tolerantly for the call to be forwarded. Time and time again her thoughts drifted away, much to her anguish, to delve into the past. The emotion that had driven her for the past six years reared its ugly head to try to swallow her whole. Pounding over and over into her thoughts; revenge, revenge, revenge…

________________________________________________________________________

Now I know everyone wants to beat me upside the head with various objects for keeping them in suspense…cause I know everyone is going, "When the fuck will they meet you crazy writer? Grrr!" And I want them to meet too…=cowers= really! It's just that…well, people have a life before they meet, okay? Usually years of life! And I just want to get a feel for the characters…and I want you to as well. So deal with me! Just to make everyone happy I will tell you that they meet in the next chapter…kinda…hehe…=ducks flying objects=.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. So since you got this far it would make me smile if you reviewed! ^_^…And it would be really nice! ^_^ So please review! And check out my other fics and my beta's, **Lady Rhapsody**. 

Review section (If I mess up it's not my fault. The note screwed me up, lol):

****

Mini Nicka: =Beams in pride= Thanks so much!

****

Indiscretion: Hey I know you! Lol, just playing. I liked that whole carrot analogy thing…=dangle, dangle=…=leans in to whisper= I think some of the other readers may be ready to shove the carrot down my throat =backs away slowly=. And isn't Vegeta sexy when he makes you shiver? =drool=. P.S. My evil side wants to know if you evil side wants to go out for lunch and discuss world domination. 

****

Jumper Prime: Yay! Patience is a virtue…or something like that…=sweat drop=

****

Majinprincevegetassj5 a.k.a. mpvssj5: Whew…=sweats after writing that whole name=. That's okay, sometimes that stuff happens. This one time I reviewed and instead of saying please update soon I wrote please review soon…hehe. 

****

TikiDoll: Wow…really? Hmm, your right…

****

Lil Blonde Runner: Woo, you sound excited. Yay! ^_^ The more the merrier! He's a pain in the ass yet sexy? How very delightfully put.

****

waterprincess: ^_^ Deep comments will always please the writer, keep it up, lol. 

****

Ritty: Ohhh, I like the sound of that! And how does Vegeta know her? =ponders= Or does he? =evil laugh=…=cough=…Oh, yeah, sry…=blush=

****

Dark-mean-me: Lol, that name makes me laugh every time. And I couldn't survive without lemons…so I don't think your that bad, lol. 

****

Ennovymoon: Awww…I love puppy dog eyes…it reminds me of Inuysasha =drool=. Uhh, ignore that comment if you have no idea who that is, lol. 

****

SaiyanGurl: Yeah, I never really ran across a evil Bulma before. 

****

Lady Rhapsody: =beams in feminist comment=…Oh, and the reason behind the rose will be explained later. =evil laugh=

****

Funky Nassau: Lets break this down for my overworked brain, lol.

1.

=rolls in laugher= Ahem, sry but the S&M thing caught me unawares…=grin=. Wonderful, just wonderful. And the shining review left me speechless! 

2.

You liked my quotes? =tears in eyes= Sniff, =glomp= Now you'll have to excuse me…I've been working on fics all day and it's midnight…=sweat drop=

3. 

I'm going to give you big props cause you're the only one who noticed that major plot hole! So lets all give a big round of applause for Funky Nassau! =applause=. ^_^ Lol. I'm not sure about the other part…=ponders=…=ponders some more=….=see's ending of review=….=is now on the floor laughing=…=gets up=….=chuckles=….=whips tears from eyes=….=ponders=…

****

Nesia: Short and simple, eh? ^_^

****

Sorceress Fujin: OKAY! 

****

Piggypink: Awww! Thanks!

****

Kaiya: YAY! I'm so glad you could read it! Lol, even in your sleep deprived way. ^_^

****

ShadowObscurity: =glomp= That's so nice! =Sniff= It's people like you who make me what to get the next chapter out sooner!

****

Nephiel Nephilim: Wow…ahem…speechless! ^_^ =basking in warmth of review=

****

Bex-chan: I'm glad you do!

Wow, you people are so…so…=huggles readers=….=readers get crowbar=…I just want to say thanks to everyone that reviewed! It makes my day! ^_^

Huggles and kisses,

Kamalakali


End file.
